The love in winter
by Fi-chan nalupi
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan natsu! Dia pergi ke toko buku dan ingin membeli buku! Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan apakah lucy bisa mempunyai pacar setelah putus dengan sting? Bad summary. But please RnR


Yo minna-san! Aku newbie alias masih kids disini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya. Ini fic pertamaku. Terinspirasi dari otak paling kecilku untuk temanku. Yah, mudah-mudahan dia tidak galau lagi karna tak punya pacar, setelah baca fanfic ini. #kebanyakanbacot.

Yosh! Langsung saja!

*The love in winter by fi-chan nalupi

*Fairy tail by hiro mashima

Let's read!

Pagi ini, tak secerah biasanya. Awan mendung telah berjajar-jajar dengan rapinya di atas langit. Hujan salju terus menghiasi lingkungan magnolia. Sedangkan angin meniup-niup santai helaian rambut pirang sang gadis bermarga heartfilia itu. Terkadang, ia menutup kedua matanya, seakan menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu wajah putihnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah getaran ponsel, mengganggu kegiatan santainya yang diadakannya di depan jendela kamarnya. Diambilnya sebuah ponsel yang terselip disaku jaket putih tebalnya. Ponsel berwarna merah muda cerah dengan gantungan berwarna biru berbentuk kucing bersayap itu terus bergerak-gerak mengikuti getaran ponsel. Dilayar ponsel tersebut bertuliskan '1 new message'. Yang langsung dibuka oleh gadis besurai pirang bernama lucy itu.

From : Levy-chan

'Lu-chan! Kau tak lupa kan janjimu denganku untuk membeli novel keluaran terbaru?'

Lucy pun menepuk dahinya pelan. "Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Lalu ia segera mengetik balasan pesan untuk levy.

To : Levy-chan

'Oh,, tentu saja tidak levy-chan. Hehe. :D nanti kalau aku belum sampai, tunggu saja di cafe sebelah barat toko buku itu.'

Dengan cepat, lucy berlari ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Diambilnya sebuah tas pundak kecil favoritnya. Yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meyimpan hasil buruan bukunya. Tak lupa sebuah syal biru yang memeluk lehernya beserta topi putih menemani kepalanya, ia kenakan. "Yap, dengan begini, aku tak akan kedinginan di luar sana!" ucapnya lalu bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan apartemen miliknya.

Selama perjalanan, lucy hanya melihat sekeliling. Menurutnya, sama sekali tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Setiap hari, tak peduli apa itu turun salju, hujan lebat, atau panas terik, suasana kota magnolia tetap saja hangat dan nyaman. Hingga tanpa sadar kini ia telah sampai di depan cafe yang berada di samping toko buku favoritnya. Dengan lihainya jari-jari lucy menekan tombol-tombol pada ponsel merah muda itu.

TO : Levy-chan

'Aku sudah sampai levy-chan! Kau dimana sekarang? Cepat kemari. Apa kau tak kasihan kepadaku yang berdiri di depan toko buku ini seperti orang hilang?'

Setelah itu, lucy tetap berdiri menunggu levy. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jam tangan berbentuk bintang di lengan kirinya. "Lama sekali levy-chan," dengus lucy. Tapi, selang beberapa menit, terlihatlah levy yang berlari-lari dari arah barat. Tangannya ia lambai-lambaikan ke arah lucy. "Lu-chan! Hosh.. Hosh.. Gomen. Aku telat. Hosh.. Tadi ada sedikit masalah," ucap levy terengah-engah setelah tepat berada di depan lucy.

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Tadi kau mengingatkanku. Tapi sekarang malah telat," protes lucy.

"Gomen ne lu-chan.. Tadi gajeel ke rumah untuk mengambil alat-alat bengkelnya (?). Jadi aku telat kesini," jelas levy yang sekarang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"Ah, enaknya yang punya pacar baru. Setiap hari di jenguk. Aku cukup iri loh," goda lucy.

"A-a-ah lu-chan. Jangan begitu. Nanti kau juga akan dapat pacar. Aku yakin itu," ucap levy dengan wajah yang memerah.

Lucy hanya bisa terdiam. Semenjak ia putus dengan sting, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pacar lagi. "Apa ini kutukan dari sting? Tapi, mana ada yang seperti itu," pikir lucy lalu menghilangkan segala pikiran negatifnya itu. "Ya sudah levy-chan. Ayo kita masuk," ajak lucy lalu masuk ke toko buku. Dan diikuti oleh levy. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, mereka mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan. Dan seperti biasa, karena setiap melihat tumpukan buku, mereka mulai menggila. Dengan cekatan mereka berdua berpisah.

Jari-jari lucy mulai memilah-milah buku yang menurutnya menarik. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah novel berwarna merah hati. Berjudul 'Where my heart will go'. Dan seketika itu mata lucy berbinar-binar. "Novel ini sangat pas denganku," ujar lucy dalam hati. Ketika ia ingin mengambil novel itu, tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang. Secara refleks, lucy pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemilik tangan. Alangkah terkejutnya ia tak kala melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Natsu?!"

"Eh, luce?" natsu tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Kau natsu asli bukan?!" tanya lucy bingung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh natsu. Dan tentu saja semua tindakan lucy itu sukses membuat natsu pusing. Sebab ini pertama kalinya ia melihat natsu mengunjungi buku. Bayangkan saja! Natsu dragneel mengunjungi buku dan ingin membeli buku! Apa itu masuk akal bagi seorang natsu?

"Aduh luce! Ini aku! Natsu dragneel. Kenapa sih kau ini?" tanya natsu setelah sadar dari pusingnya.

"Kau ingin membeli buku?" tanya lucy tak percaya.

"Kalau di toko buku ya memang untuk membeli buku luce. Bukan untuk pinjam buku. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" jawab natsu. Dan jawaban yang lumayan panjang itu membuat lucy menutup mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat dan dengarkan.

"Kau mau membeli buku tadi kan luce? Kalau begitu, itu buatmu saja," ucap natsu dengan menampakkan grin khasnya.

"Eh? Apa tak apa?" tanya lucy, tak enak.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku senang jika kau senang." Sekali lagi natsu menampakkan grinnya. Tapi kali ini, grin tersebut malah membuat lucy blushing. "Oh ya, apa nanti sore kau sibuk? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke luar. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya," lanjut natsu lalu bergegas pergi.

"Eh, aku.. Loh? Dia sudah pergi ternyata," ujar lucy kecewa. Lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk membeli buku.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, lucy mengambil novel barunya. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. "Ah, saatnya membaca!" seru lucy dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Belum sempat ia membuka halaman pertama novelnya, getaran ponsel mengagetkannya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung membuka isi pesan itu.

From : Natsu

'Luce? Apa kau ada waktu?'

Dengan cepatnya lucy membalas pesan dari natsu.

To: Natsu

'Ya. Aku tidak sibuk. Memangnya kenapa natsu?'

From : Natsu

'Kalau begitu, temui aku di taman sekarang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Aku tunggu ya?'

"Seenaknya saja dia. Tapi, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan ya?" tanya lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, tanpa persiapan lagi, lucy segera melesat keluar apartemennya.

"Padahal aku kan belum sempat membaca novel baruku. Dasar natsu," gerutu lucy selama perjalanan. Hingga sekarang ia telah tiba di taman. Memang jarak antara apartemen lucy dan taman lumayan dekat. Jadi tak heran apabila ia sampai dengan cepat. Setibanya di taman magnolia, lucy sibuk mengamati sekitar. Tepatnya mencari-cari seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan syal sisik putih kebanggaannya. Dan akhirnya sebuah lambaian tangan dari pemuda yang ia cari, tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Hoy lucee! Aku disinii!" serunya.

Lucy pun berlari menghampiri natsu. Ia terheran-heran melihat natsu membawa sebuah tas punggung yang kelihatannya berat. "Duduklah," pinta natsu yang langsung disetujui oleh lucy.

"Memangnya ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" tanya lucy to the point.

"Kau tak ingin bercanda dulu?" tanya natsu polos.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baka!"

"Oh begitu ya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu luce?"

"Tentu. Tanya saja."

"Hmm,, itu.. Bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta ke seseorang? Aku sudah lelah mencari buku-buku. Meski aku telah membaca buku sebanyak apapun, aku tetap tak mengerti caranya," ucap natsu terang-terangan. Dan ucapan natsu benar-benar sukses membuat lucy terkejut. "Jadi dia pergi ke toko buku untuk alasan itu? Tapi siapa yang natsu sukai?" batin lucy yang sekarang entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Apakah lisanna?" batin lucy lagi dan entah mengapa dadanya sekarang menjadi sesak.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau sukai natsu?" tanya lucy sedikit tergagap karena dadanya yang agak sesak.

"Um, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu luce."

"Baiklah. Kalau inisialnya?" desak lucy.

"L," jawab natsu singkat. Mendengar jawaban natsu, dada lucy menjadi lebih sesak. Ia sulit bernafas. "Seperti dugaanku. Natsu menyukai lisanna," pikir lucy. Setelah itu, tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan natsu, lucy malah berlari. Meninggalkan natsu yang bingung. "LUCE! Kenapa kau berlari?" seru natsu lantang. Tapi tak digubris oleh lucy.

Lucy terus berlari tanpa tujuan dan tak memperdulikan dirinya yang terkena butiran salju. Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes dengan deras. "Kenapa aku malah berlari? Dan menangis? Aku kenapa? Seharusnya aku senang, mendengar natsu menyukai gadis yang baik dan cantik seperti lisanna. Bodohnya aku," gumam lucy selama ia berlari.

Setelah lelah berlari, lucy pun berhenti di pinggir danau. ia mulai duduk sambil memandangi air danau yang membeku. "Lucy baka! Baka! Baka!" seru lucy keras sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang hangat memegang pergelangan tanggannya. Secara refleks, lucy pun menoleh. Tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang tak dapat berhenti. Ternyata sang pemilik tangan adalah natsu dragneel. Melihat natsu, dengan cepat lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Natsu yang melihat lucy mengangis pun terkejut. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya natsu lirih. Lucy tetap diam sambil terus menghilangkan air matanya yang mengguyur. Dengan paksa, natsu menarik lucy agar berhadapan dengannya. Dan usaha natsu tersebut berhasil. Lucy menatap natsu yang terlihat khawatir. Tapi tak ada lontaran kata dari lucy.

"Kenapa kau berlari meninggalkanku? Apa kau kira aku menyukai lisanna?" tanya natsu tepat sasaran. Lucy hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Tatap aku luce!" seru natsu sambil tetap memegang kedua pundak lucy. Dengan enggan lucy menatap natsu lagi.

"Dengar luce! Inisial 'L' di dunia ini bukan hanya lisanna! Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Inisialmu juga 'L'," ucap natsu serius di sertai semburat-semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Lucy pun membulatkan matanya secara sempurna, lantaran terkejut. "Na-natsu? Apa yang kau maksud itu.." sahut lucy terputus.

"Ya! Aku menyukaimu luce! Tidak! Tepatnya aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Lucy pun memeluk natsu. "Sebenarnya aku baru sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu natsu," ucap lucy yang disambut kelegaan dari natsu.

"Oh ya luce! Aku membawakanmu sesuatu loh," ucap natsu tiba-tiba dengan disetai cengiran khasnya yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya lucy bingung setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari natsu.

"Ini," ujar natsu sambil menunjukkan isi dari tas punggungnya. Sekali lagi, lucy dibuat terkejut oleh natsu.

"Ini semua untukku?" tanya lucy sambil menunjuk beberapa novel bergenre romance di dalam tas natsu. Natsu pun mengangguk mantap.

"Wah, terima kasih natsu! HATCHIIIII! Eh?"

"Wah, sepertinya kau sudah cukup kedinginan di sini luce! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke apartemenmu! Akan kubuatkan kau coklat panas yang enak!" seru natsu dengan semangat lalu menggendong lucy ala bridal style. Dan itu tentu saja membuat wajah cerah lucy memerah. "Kau tak akan menghancurkan dapurku kan natsu?" selidik lucy. "Tentu saja aku tak akan menghancurkan dapur kekasihku," ujar natsu yang malah membuat lucy semakin blushing.

Dan mereka pun terus berjalan dengan kebahagiaan, tanpa memperdulikan butiran salju yang terus turun.

THE END

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau kepanjangan atau kependekan atau jelek ya? Ini fanfic yang saya buat mendadak tadi siang. Alasannya karena besok banyak kegiatan :3 . Dan menjelang UN juga :) . For ilatul dan iga sapi, jangan galau lagi ya! ;)

And thanks for nacchan, minako-san dan nana-san!

Yosh! Don't forget for Review..

Salam

Fi-chan nalupi


End file.
